totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowa ekipa, nowa lokalizacja, nowe zasady
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 1 'Chris: ' Hej. Z tej strony Chris McLean. Witam Was już w czwartym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Tym razem udamy się na wyspę Necker w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Tym razem jednak nie spotkamy już dawnych zawodników. Otóż Szef wpadł na pomysł, by całkiem nowi rekruci dołączyli do nas w walce o milion. Tysiące fanów zgłosiło swoje CV do nas z czego 12 najlepszych już dzisiaj zacznie grę o okrągły milion dolarów. Jesteście ciekawi, kto tym razem podejmie się tego trudnego wyzwania? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Necker Camp. Biuro Chrisa 'Chris: ' Jestem już z powrotem. Jak widzicie mam nawet swoje biuro w tym sezonie. Ale mniejsza z tym. Pora poznać naszych uczestników Na zewnątrz Chris wychodzi z biura i kieruje się w stronę portu. 'Chris: ' Nasi uczestnicy to grupa dzielnych i wytrwałych śmiałków. Ale czy na pewno? Cóż, zobaczymy na co ich stać. Port 'Chris: ' Za chwilę powinni tu być. Do portu przypływa duży statek, z którego wysiada Szef. 'Szef: ' Witaj Chris 'Chris: ' Cześć Szefie. Poznałeś ich. 'Szef: ' Tą bandę smarkaczy? Mówiłem Ci by zostawić poprzedni skład. Ludzie nie lubią zmian. 'Chris: ' Hola, hola. Przecież to Ty chciałeś mieć nowy skład... Szef przewraca oczami. 'Chris: ' Okej. Poznajmy ich. Ze statku wychodzi Stiles 'Chris: ' Stiles. Urodzony detektyw, który rozwiązał w swoim życiu już wiele zagadek. (PZ 'Stiles: ') Witam. Zgłosiłem się do Totalnej Porażki, ponieważ wierzę, że wiele osób pozna moje zdolności. A jak się potoczy gra? Się okaże. 'Chris: ' Okej, kolejną osobą jest Lilly Lily wysiada ze statku. 'Chris: ' Lilly jest naszą wielką fanką, więc ma już u mnie plus ;) (PZ 'Lilly: ') Oglądam Totalną Porażkę już od pierwszego odcinka. Zawsze kibicowałam temu punkowi Duncanowi. Dobry jest. Ze statku wychodzi Tatiana 'Chris: ' Tatiana. Tajna agentka. 'Stiles: ' Nie za dużo tych detektywów? 'Tatiana: ' O co Ci chodzi? 'Stiles: ' O nic. Ale ja jestem detekywem, a Ty agentką? Może połączymy siły 'Tatiana: ' A jakie masz osiągnięcia na swoim koncie? Ja pomagałam w rozpracowaniu groźnej grupy handlującej bronią na terenie Kadady 'Stiles: ' Też mi wielce. Ja się codziennie zmagam z wieloma tajnymi akcjami. 'Tatiana: ' Ciekawe jakimi. 'Stiles: ' Nie mogę powiedzieć. Są tajne. 'Chris: ' Koniec tych czułości i czas poznać Elinor Ze statku wysiada Elinor 'Elinor: ' Hej, jestem Elinor 'Wszyscy: ' Cześć Elinor. 'Chris: ' Naszym następnym zawodnikiem jest Thomas Thomas wysiada ze statku 'Thomas: ' Cześć frajerzy. 'Lilly: ' A Tobie co? 'Thomas: ' Chyba nie myślicie, że któreś z Was mnie pokona. (PZ 'Thomas: ') Przyjechałem do Totalnej Porażki, by trochę namieszać. Kasa też by się przydała, ale ludzie. Zrobić zadymę w telewizji. No, no... by się działo. 'Chris: ' Mi też jest miło Cię poznać Thomas. Ale przejdźmy dalej. Jayne. Ze statku wysiada Jayne. 'Jayne: ' Rety. Ja naprawdę jestem w Totalnej Porażce? 'Chris: ' Tak. My też się cieszymy Twoim szczęściem. Szef puszcza fajerwerki. Jayne skuliła się, zakryla głowę i zaczyna się trząść, ku zaskoczeniu innych. (PZ 'Jayne: ') To jest niewiargnodne, że mnie wybrali. Jak to wygram to...to... to będzie coś przerażającego. Nie nawidzę szczęścia jednym słowem. 'Chris: ' Dziwaczkę odstawmy na bok i przedstawmy sobie Lucy. 'Lucy: ' Hej. 'Chris: ' W swoim CV piszesz, że zajmujesz się czarami. Nie wierzę w to ani trochę, ale napisałaś bardzo długie CV, tak więc masz udział w Totalnej Porażce. 'Lucy: ' Dzięki. Mam nadzieję na świetną zabawę. 'Thomas: ' Tak tak... babo jago, a gdzie Twoja miotła? (PZ 'Stiles: ') (robi notatki) Thomas. Koleś szukający problemów. Na pewno będę miał go na oku. 'Chris: ' Naszym kolejnym zawodnikiem jest Severin. 'Severin: ' Witajcie Severin trzyma narty w ręku. 'Lucy: ' Po co Ci te narty? 'Severin: ' Lubię zjeżdżać. Może trafi się okazja pomyślałem, to wziąłem. 'Chris: ' I słusznie, bo pewnie tak będzie. Powitajcie Darwina. 'Darwin: ' To moja konkurencja? Pff. 'Thomas: ' Nie prykaj mi tu, chyba, że chcesz zobaczyć swoje własne oko. 'Tatiana: ' Thomas, nie denerwuj się tak. 'Thomas: ' Okej. (PZ 'Thomas: ') Tatiana wydaje się w porządku. Mam nadzieję, że trafimy do jednej drużyny. 'Chris: ' Nasza kolejna zawodniczka to Tamara. Tamara nieśmiało wychodzi ze statku. 'Tamara: ' Cześć. 'Darwin: ' Trochę więcej życia ofermo. 'Tamara: ' Wybacz. (PZ 'Darwin: ') Tą Tamarę bardzo łatwo będzie można zbajerować. 'Chris: ' Kolejnym zawodnikiem jest Eric 'Eric: ' Witajcie. 'Chris: ' Eric pochodzi z małej wioski, ale to dobry chłopak mimo wszystko. 'Stiles: ' Znasz go? 'Chris: ' Nie, ale widziałem jego CV 'Stiles: ' To zdecyduj się w końcu. 'Chris: ' Na co niby? 'Stiles: ' Koleś mógł kłamać w swoim CV. Przeprowadzę dokładne śledztwo. 'Eric: ' Ja nigdy nie kłamię. 'Tatiana: ' Nigdy? 'Eric: ' No tak. Czasem źle się z tym czuję, bo przez prawdę mogę kogoś zranić (PZ 'Darwin: ') Przez prawdę zranić. Ładnie Eric, ładnie. 'Chris: ' Ostatnim zawodnikiem jest Gregor. Gregor wysiada ze statku. 'Gregor: ' Hej (kaszle) 'Tatiana: ' Przeziębiłeś się? 'Gregor: ' Nie. Mam tak od urodzenia. 'Thomas: ' Chris. Czemu przyprowadziłeś tu tego gruźlika? 'Chris: ' A czemu przyprowadziłem pyskatego huligana z ilorazem inteligencji papieru ściernego? 'Thomas: ' Dobra, nieważne. Tylko nas nie pozarażaj. 'Gregor: ' Jasne. Gregor kichnął na Thomasa. 'Chris: ' Okej. Jesteśmy wszyscy, tak więc ustalmy drużyny. 'Eric: ' A nie powinniśmy się najpierw rozpakować? 'Chris: ' Wybacz, ale nie ma czasu. Dobrze. Drużyny ustalał Szef, tak więc on je wam przedstawi. 'Szef: ' Dobra robaki. Thomas, Tamara, Darwin, Stiles, Eric i Jayne. Wy będziecie zimnymi wiatrami. Natomiast reszta czyli Gregor, Lucy, Lilly, Severin, Tatiana i Elinor będą jasnymi gwiazdami. Jakieś pytania? 'Elinor: ' Tak. Sam wymyślałeś te nazwy? 'Szef: ' No tak. Niezłe, co? :D 'Darwin: ' Szczerze, to chujowe. 'Thomas: ' Sam jesteś chujowy. 'Tamara: ' Ej, mogę coś powiedzieć? 'Darwin i Thomas: ' NIE!! (PZ 'Tamara: ') Obym znalazła tutaj jakiegoś przyjaciela. W szkole wszyscy mają mnie za ofermę, dlatego zgłosiłam się do Totalnej Porażki. 'Chris: ' Słuchajcie. Teraz pokażę wam wasze kwatery. Domek Uczestnicy, Chris i Szef znajdują się obok pewnej chatki. 'Chris: ' O to wasz domek. Są tam dwa pokoje. Po lewej, pokój dziewczyn, a po prawej chłopaków. Rozpakujcie się i za godzinę widzimy się na plaży. Czeka was wyzwanie. 'Eric: ' No nie, już teraz? 'Chris: ' Tak, a masz coś przeciwko? 'Eric: ' Myślałem, ze odpoczniemy po podróży. 'Chris: ' HAHA. Nie. Chris wyszedł, a zawodnicy udali się do swoich pokoi. Pokój chłopaków Chłopaki z Zimnych Wiatrów kłócą się o to, który z nich ma dowodzić, a Severin i Gregor siedzą z boku pijąc herbatę. 'Thomas: ' Dobra bęcwały. Ja jestem najsilniejszy, więc ja dowodzę w naszej drużynie. 'Stiles: ' To nie jest dobry argument. Uważam, że ja powinienem być dowódcą, ponieważ szybko rozwiązuje trudne zagadki detektywistyczne. Nawet przeprowadziłem niedawno śledzto i coś mi mówi, że wśród nas znajduje się kryminalista. 'Darwin: ' Ta, Gregor pewnie. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie nadajecie się na dowódce 'Stiles: ' A Ty się niby nadajesz? 'Darwin: ' Ze mną nie zginiecie, macie moje słowo. Darwin wyciąga rękę do stojących na przeciwko Stiles'a i Thomas'a 'Thomas: ' I to dlatego nas tak zimno potraktowałeś przy przyjeździe? (PZ 'Thomas: ') Prędzej mi kaktus na ręce wyrośnie niż temu kretynowi uwierzę. 'Eric: ' Hej. A może na pierwszy dzień sprawdzimy jak kto się spisze i wybierzemy dowódce wspólnymi siłami? Pamiętajmy, że mamy jeszcze w druzynie Jayne i Tamarę. 'Thomas: ' Czyli dziewczynę z sekty i ofiarę? 'Eric: ' Tak. 'Thomas: ' Sorry, ale nie podoba mi się to. 'Darwin: ' A ja myślę, że młody ma racje. 'Stiles: ' I ja się zgadzam. 'Thomas: ' No jak chcecie, ja się idę przejść. Przy stoliku rozmawiają Gregor i Severin. 'Gregor: ' To jak długo jeździsz na nartach? 'Severin: ' Od 5 lat. Nie chwaląc się, ale 2 lata temu zdobyłem srebrny medal na mistrzostwach Kanady. Może widziałeś. 'Gregor: ' A nie, nie widziałem (kaszle) 'Severin: ' Gregor, wszystko gra? 'Gregor: ' Tak, tak. To tylko alergia. 'Severin: ' Słuchaj stary, może pokażę Ci zdjęcia. Akurat zabralem ze sobą album. 'Gregor: ' Pewnie. Gregor i Severin zaczynają przeglądać zdjęcia. Pokój dziewczyn Tatiana i Elinor układają włosy, Jayne rozmawia z Lilly, Lucy czyta książkę, a Tamara leży na łóżku. 'Tatiana: ' Słuchajcie. Jak się czujecie po tym jak tu trafiłyście? 'Elinor: ' Świetnie. 'Lucy: ' Jak w bajce. 'Lilly: ' Występ w Totalnej Porażce to moje marzenie. A Ty Tatiana? 'Tatiana: ' Wiesz. Ja chcę spełnić swoją misje jako agentka. Kto wie, na co natrafię podczas tego show. 'Lilly: ' A Ty Tamara, co nic nie mówisz? 'Tamara: ' A tak jakoś. Nie chcę wam przerywać. Jayne siada koło Tamary. 'Jayne: ' A Ciebie co sprowadziło do programu? 'Tamara: ' By się... świetnie bawić. Tamara wstała i wyszła. 'Jayne: ' Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Tatiana robi jakieś notatki. 'Tatiana: ' Nie, wszystko dobrze Jayne. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Hmmm, nieśmiała osobowość. Nie wiem jeszcze co siedzi w głowie Tamary, ale w jej życiu musiało wydarzyć się coś drastycznego. Chris wpada do pokoju dziewczyn. 'Chris: ' Czas na wyzwanie. 'Tatiana: ' No już, już. (przewraca oczami) Plaża Na plaży są Chris, uczestnicy (po prawej Gwiazdy, po lewej Wiatry), oraz sterta drewna i innych bambetli. 'Chris: ' Witajcie ponownie. Jestem pewien, że jesteście gotowi na pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie. Severin zaczął ziewać. 'Chris: ' Chyba, że niektórzy chcą wrócić do domku i się przespać, ale to raczej nie wpłynie dobrze na wasze pozostanie w programie. Dobrze, waszym zadaniem jest zbudować łódkę, która będzie dryfować na jeziorze. No i to tyle. 'Thomas: ' Prościzna. Umiem coś zniszczyć, więc z budowaniem nie powinno być większego problemu. 'Darwin: ' W takim razie niczego się nie tykaj. 'Stiles: ' Ustalmy plan działania. Weźmy te deski gdzieś bliżej wody i ogarnijmy coś Stiles i Thomas zaczęli nosić deski. 'Eric: ' Tamara, pomożesz mi? 'Tamara: ' Ja? (PZ 'Tamara: ') Rety. Po raz pierwszy ktoś mnie poprosił o pomoc. Eric zaczął rysować na piasku łódkę. 'Tamara: ' Nieźle. 'Eric: ' Coś takiego myślę zbudować. Tylko potrzebujemy więc czasu. 'Jayne: ' Tym naszczęście dysponujemy. Chris, nie ma ograniczeń czasowych? Chris kiwa głową na nie. Gwiazdy 'Tatiana: ' Łódka powinna być mała, ale miejscowna. 'Gregor: ' Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? (kicha) 'Tatiana: ' By zużyć jak najmniej materiału, a najwięcej pomieścić. 'Elinor: ' Niegłupie. Chłopaki, weźcie przynieście deski, a my ogarniemy design 'Severin: ' Się robi. Wiatry Darwin, Jayne, Eric i Tamara budują łódkę, a Thomas i Stiles nadzorują. 'Thomas: ' Stary, ja nie chcę się z Tobą kłócić. Przecież obaj mamy ten sam cel. Wygrać, tak? 'Stiles: ' Ok, szafa gra Thomas i Stiles podają sobie ręce (PZ 'Stiles: ') A ja gościa i tak będę miał na oku. Po wyzwaniu 'Chris: ' Widzę, że obie drużyny już skończyły budować swoje łódki. Czas je ocenić. Zacznijmy od Gwiazd. Chris wsiada do łódki gwiazd. Gregor rzuca mu wiosło, a Chris przepłynął kilka metrów. 'Chris: ' Pierwsza klasa. Gwiazdy cieszą się. 'Chris: ' Czas na wiatry. Chris wsiada do łódki wiatrów, po czym w tej zrobiła się dziura w pokładzie i Chris wpadł do wody. 'Chris: ' Co to u licha jest? 'Tamara: ' Ja... ja przepraszam. 'Eric: ' To nie Twoja wina. 'Darwin: ' To wszystko Wasza wina. 'Chris: ' Ogłaszam, że Jasne Gwiazdy wygrywają wyzwanie. 'Gwiazdy: ' TAK!!! Domek, pokój chłopaków 'Eric: ' Słuchajcie, to ja idę wziąć prysznic. 'Darwin: ' Jasne. Eric poszedł pod prysznic, a Darwin wziął na bok Thomasa i Stiles'a. 'Darwin: ' Słuchajcie. Mam dla Was informacje. 'Thomas: ' Jakie? 'Darwin: ' Znaczy nie wiem czy powinienem Wam to mówić. 'Stiles: ' Każda informacja zostanie użyta w śledztwie. 'Darwin: ' No właśnie. Eric mówił, że z tą swoją zachłannością detektywistyczną zachowujesz się jak hipokryta, a do prawdziwego detektywa ci bardzo daleko. 'Thomas: ' Ma racje. Haha. 'Darwin: ' A o Tobie mówił, że jesteś śmieciem, skoro atakujesz staruszki na osiedli. 'Thomas: ' Co kurwa? Ja nie atakuje staruszek. 'Darwin: ' Mówię tylko co powiedział Eric. (PZ 'Thomas: ') Może i jestem huliganem ale nie jakimś pasożytem. Koleś przegiął (PZ 'Darwin: ') Oczywiście wszystko to zmyśliłem. Co za frajerzy. Eric przychodzi do pokoju. Darwin, Thomas i Stiles patrzą na niego z pogardą. 'Eric: ' Co? Severin wykonuje do niego gest ręką "nie przejmuj się". Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Wiatry. Daliście plamy po całości. Na tej tacy mam 5 pianek. Jedno z Was nie otrzyma pianki. Darwin, Tamara, Stiles i Thomas. Jesteście bezpieczni. Eric, rzucaleś fałszywe oskarżenia na swoich kolegów z drużyny. 'Eric: ' Co, jakie oskarżenia? 'Chris: ' Jayne. Ludzie się Ciebie boją przez Twoją nietypową osobowość. 'Jayne: ' Mnie? 'Chris: ' Ostatnia pianka jest dla . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jayne. 'Jayne: ' Och, super Jayne zaczęła się trząść. 'Eric: ' Dlaczego odpadam? Ja nic nie zrobiłem. Szef zabiera Erica do portu wstydu. 'Chris: ' Tak. W tym sezonie powraca Wasz ulubiony port wstydu. Jeden odpadł zostało jedenastu. Co czeka zawodników w następnym odcinku. Śledźcie nas w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp